Secrets
by xXTopazEyesXx
Summary: What if Bella came to Forks with a secret she wished to not share with any one?  A secret that has been haunting her?  What if she wasn’t an exception to Edward’s gift and the Cullens knew her secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. So this is my first fanfic and I don't know if it's any good or not. Let me know if you think I should continue my story or just stop it. Thanx.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. sigh. They all belong to the wonderful Mrs. Meyer.**

* * *

**CPOV**

"Bella? Bella? Is that you?"

"Ch-dad? DAD!"

"It's so great to see you honey. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too dad."

She looks so different from the last time I saw her, and that was only a couple of years ago. She was so beautiful. My daughter, my Bella. She dressed differently too. So dark, almost disturbing, but I wouldn't comment on that. I wouldn't ruin the little happiness that still existed for her.

"Let's go grab your bags and head home. I have a surprise for you."

"Dad, you know how much I don't like surprises."

"I know, but I think you might actually like this one."

I knew that her being happy here was going to be difficult and almost impossible, but still I had to try. She loved the sun, the warmth, the dryness of Phoenix. But now she had to move here, to Forks, Washington, one of the rainiest, gloomiest, and dreariest places in the entire country.

"Dad? Are you okay?"

Oops. I guess I've been staring off into space for too long.

"Oh. Oops. Sorry honey. Let's go grab your bags."

I quickly grabbed her bags and put them in the back of my police cruiser. I could see her eyeing my car with a worried expression on her face. I could tell she was worried about having to ride in the cruiser all the time. That's why I'd taken the liberty of buying her a car. It isn't much, but I want to make her feel as comfortable as possible, especially because it seems like she become more sad and depressed.

It was difficult. The awkward silence in the car was killing me. I wanted to talk to her, to ask her what had happened in her life to make her so sad, but I knew I couldn't. I didn't want her to push me away like she had pushed everyone else away.

I pulled into the driveway and glanced sideways towards Bella. She had a shocked expression on her face.

"Dad? Whose truck is that?"

"Well, I wanted you to be happy here so I took the liberty of getting you a car. Just think of it as a welcome home present."

"Oh Dad. You didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to."

She slowly got out of the cruiser and walked up to the truck.

"You remember Billy Black?"

Bella shook her head. I hadn't expected her to. Our fishing trips weren't exactly her favorite times when she had come up here.

"Well, he can't drive anymore so he sold me his truck."

"Thanks so much Dad. I really appreciate it."

"No problem honey."

I decided to take her things up to her room while she was admiring her new, well new to her, truck. Bella's room had barely changed in all these years. It still reminded me of when Renee was here. Oh how I miss her. My Renee. No. Not my Renee. Phil's Renee. It hurt so bad to think of her as his wife and not mine.

Bella walked up the stairs and I slowly exited her room, leaving her to unpack.

**BPOV**

I slowly walked up the stairs to my room. My room. One of the only things that hadn't changed in my life. Charlie left me to unpack. What a relief. No longer having to smile just because someone else was there, no longer having to put on a show of happiness. What a relief. I could just stare off without worrying anyone, without upsetting someone.

I walked across my room and slowly sunk down onto my window seat. Before I could even blink, I had begun to cry. No. Not cry. Sob.

I quickly got up and wiped my tears. I checked to make sure Charlie hadn't heard and then quickly ran to the bathroom. Bad idea. I tripped about two steps outside of my door and of course, Charlie heard.

"BELLA! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Dad. Don't worry."

"Are you sure? I could take you to the hospital?"

"NO! No hospitals!"

I tried to get up but fell back down. Before I knew what happened I had blacked out.

* * *

Hope you like it!! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay…so there is some medicalish stuff in this chapter and I'm not exactly sure if all the info is correct so don't hate me if it isn't. Thanx.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or the characters. So sad.**

* * *

**BPOV**

_Agh. Where was that stupid beeping noise coming from? It's so loud, and annoying. _

_Oh. _

I had tripped, and ended up in the hospital. Nothing new with that. Except for the beeping. That was new. That annoying beeping.

"Isabella?"

I turned my head to see the most beautiful man I had ever seen before. He looked like a movie star. No. He looked better than a movie star.

"Yes."

"I'm Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling? From what I heard, you seem to have had a pretty bad fall."

"I'm fine."

He walked over to my bed and gently probed my head. His fingers were cold. Ice cold. I began to panic. It couldn't be. Maybe he had just washed his hands. Yeah, that was it. All doctors have cold hands. Right?

I guess I must have looked panicked because he quickly added that he was simply just checking to make sure I hadn't gotten a concussion.

"What day is it?"

"Saturday. Don't worry. You've only been out for a couple of hours."

Okay. So Charlie shouldn't be too worried. Wrong.

Right at that moment Charlie came running into the room. He looked so worried.

"Bella! You're finally awake. I was so worried."

"Dad. I'm fine. Nothing but a little fall."

Charlie began to question Dr. Cullen to make sure I wasn't lying about not being hurt. Dr. Cullen reassured him that nothing was wrong and that I was free to leave whenever I wanted.

The ride back home was painfully quiet. I knew Charlie was upset by this little episode. He had been so worried that something more was wrong. I could almost see him hoping that I never scared him like that again.

**CARLISLEPOV**

Isabella Swan.

Chief Swan's one and only daughter.

My new patient.

There was something different about her. She had reacted so strangely to my cold hands. Almost panicking when I had examined her head. Did she know something? I would have to ask Edward keep track of her thoughts. We couldn't afford to have our secret known.

**BPOV**

We finally got home and Charlie quickly ordered pizza for dinner. Not that I was hungry. I had too much to think about.

I quietly ate with Charlie. Neither of us were very talkative, but the silence wasn't awkward. Instead, it was almost comforting. Like I didn't have to talk, to pretend to be interested in the normal, trivial details of peoples' lives.

I helped Charlie clean up and then told him that I was jetlagged and needed to rest. I ran up to my room and quickly grabbed my ipod. Music always helped me relax. And I definitely needed to relax.

I knew I shouldn't have panicked. I mean, he was a doctor, and doctors do have cold hands. It couldn't mean that he was one of them. But he was inhumanly beautiful like them. Yet, his eyes. Topaz, so different from the ghostly red of their eyes. Agh. I was thinking too much again.

I quietly peeked outside of my bedroom. I didn't want to wake up Charlie. He probably had to work early anyways. I heard his snoring coming from his bedroom. I walked to the bathroom, the one I shared with Charlie. Yes, shared. As in it wasn't mine. This was going to suck.

A shower. A nice hot shower. It's what I needed to calm my nerves. I turned the water up as hot as it could get and slowly allowed myself to relax.

* * *

It's not to great, but I hope you enjoy it! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Twilight or the absolutely wonderful characters. **

* * *

**BPOV**

Sunday had passed by quickly. I was too preoccupied with thoughts of going to a new school to even think about Dr. Cullen.

I knew I was going to hate Forks High School. Not only was it a new school, it was a _small_ new school. Very small. Only three hundred and fifty-seven, now fifty-eight, students attended it. This made my chances of blending in even less. I knew it was going to be hard to fit in, but this made it even worse. Even in Phoenix I didn't fit in.

Monday morning came too soon. I quickly went through my morning routine and hopped into my truck. Forks High was nothing like my old school. No metal detectors. No barbed wire. Where was the feeling of intuition? The school was simply a collection of maroon colored buildings. I would have passed right by it if I hadn't seen the sign that clearly stated _Forks High School_.

There weren't many cars in the parking lot when I arrived at school, so I took an extra couple of minutes to prepare myself for what I was about to do. I slowly got out of my car and headed to the building labeled _Main Office_.

**EPOV**

Monday could not come soon enough. My family and I needed to be at school to keep an eye on the new student, Isabella Swan.

Carlisle had come home Saturday looking very flustered. His thoughts were no help at all. There were a thousand things running through his head.

"Dad! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Yet. Don't worry Alice. I just need to speak to Edward really quickly."

I was in front of him before he could even ask her where I was.

"What happened? Did something happen at the hospital?"

"Let's go up to my office Edward."

I could easily read the worry behind his calm exterior. When we got to his office, he sat down and signaled for me to sit down too. This was going to be a long talk.

"Edward, I wanted to speak with you first because I don't want to worry the rest of the family without a just cause."

"What's wrong Dad?"

"I need you to keep tabs on someone's mind for me."

"Who?"

"Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan."

"Why? Is there something wrong with her?"

"I think she might know something about our kind."

"What? How?"

"I don't know Edward. But if you find out anything please let me know first."

"I will Dad. Don't worry."

I quickly left Carlisle's office. Isabella Swan. She might know our secret. But how is that possible? She just moved here and none of us, except Carlisle, has met her. This was odd.

So here I was waiting impatiently for my family to get ready so we could get to school. Of course Alice already knew why I was impatient, but the rest of them didn't. Carlisle didn't want to worry them unless we knew for sure that she knew something.

When the finally came downstairs, we headed out to the garage. I got into the driver's side of my silver Volvo. I hated being the passenger in a car, so I always drove. We got to school in less then five minutes. Vampires loved to drive fast, so we were never late going anywhere.

I pulled up next to a red truck. I'd never seen it before, so it must be the new student's car. I was heading towards my first class when I saw her. Isabella Swan. She was coming out of the main office. I quickly focused in on her thoughts, but I couldn't hear anything. Her mind was blank. A wall I couldn't pass. Maybe I couldn't hear her thoughts because I hadn't heard her voice yet. Yeah. That had to be it.

I looked up to see that she was staring directly at me. Her face didn't look like that of other girls', full of lust and desire. Instead, her face showed pure shock and panic. I could see the terror in her eyes.

She must know something about our kind.

* * *

I know you're going to be confused bout the whole mind reading thing...but don't worry...it'll all be explained soon enough. Have patience...oh i juss love torturing you guyz... 


	4. AN: SORRRYYY!

**

* * *

**

**I'm so sorry guys. I know I haven't updated in like a week, but don't worry I am going to start the next chapter later today…I hope. I'm extremely sorry but I've been so busy this past week. I promise you an update sometime before this weekend. **

**---xXTopazEyesXx---**

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

**kk...sry it took me so long to update…but here it is…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**

** Edward: Say it.**

** Me: agh...fine...Twilight's not mine.**

** Edward: Good….and…**

** Me: neither are the characters.**

** Edward: And**

** Me: Or any of the dialogue between characters.**

** Edward: Now that wasn't too hard, was it?**

** ----- Gives Edward death glare -----**

** Me: Of course not (note the sarcasm) **

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. I'm new here."

"Oh! Isabella! How can I help you?"

"I'm here for my schedule." _Why else would I be here? _

"Oh, of course."

Ms. Cope handed me my schedule and highlighted the easiest routes for me so I wouldn't get lost. I quickly said goodbye and rushed out of room. I only had five minutes to find my first class, which happened to be English with Mr. Mason. I felt someone staring at me. I slowly looked up and saw the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. He was staring at me with a look of great concentration on his face. His eyes showed that he was confused and frustrated. His eyes. OMG! His eyes. They were topaz. Just like Dr. Cullen's eyes.

Dr. Cullen. I hadn't thought about him since my incident. His eyes and cold hands quickly flashed through my mind. An involuntary shiver traveled down my spine. I looked up at the boy again. They both had the same eyes and purplish bruises under their eyes. They were both also so beautiful. Inhumanly beautiful.

I quickly broke eye contact and ran in the direction of my first class. Maybe they weren't what I thought they were. Maybe my mind was just overreacting to all the stress.

Yeah right.

As soon as I stepped into the classroom, everyone turned to stare at me. I blushed and made my way to Mr. Mason's desk.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"Chief Swan's daughter? Oh, Ms. Cope was telling me that you'd be in my class."

"Yes, well, could you sign this slip for me?"

He signed the slip and pointed to one of the few open seats. Luckily it was in the back of the room. Unluckily my classmates still found ways to stare at me.

Class went by fast. As soon as the bell rang, I turned around to pack my stuff. I looked up to find a boy with skin problems and black hair by my desk.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

"Bella," I corrected. Everyone within a three-seat radius turned to look at me.

"Where's your next class?" he asked.

"Um, Government, with Jefferson, in building six."

"I'm headed toward building four, I could show you the way…" Way too helpful. "I'm Eric," he added.

"Thanks."

I followed him out of the classroom and into the ever present rain. We made small talk as we headed towards building four. He walked me all the way to the door even though it was clearly marked with a large, white four.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow. I was able to recognize some faces after a couple of classes.

It was in during lunch that I saw all of them for the first time. They were sitting alone, none of them touching their food, all of them looking away from each other, away from everyone. Each and every one of them was pale, topaz eyed, and beautiful.

I turned to the girl from my Spanish class. I think her name was Jessica or something like that.

"Who are _they_?" I asked while still looking towards their table.

"The Cullens?" She knew who I was talking about without even looking up. They must be a major topic of gossip at this school. "That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The one who left is Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife."

So they were related to Dr. Cullen. My stomach twisted in fear. Edward. That was his name. The one I had seen this morning. His head turned to look at me. I quickly looked away, a blush covering my face.

Jessica explained the dynamics of the Cullen family to me. Apparently Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper were couples. Well if they were vampires, then there would be nothing weird about it.

I spent the rest of lunch trying not to look up at their table. Soon the bell rang and I jumped up to get to my next class. Biology II with Mr. Banner.

* * *

**K...so i'm not to happy with this chapter...but it'll have to do for now.**

**I hope you liked it.**


	6. AN: AGAIN

**

* * *

Okay…so I feel really really bad for putting up another an…but there's nothing else I can do…I've been super busy the last month…so I'm really sorry that I haven't updated…the thing is that I'm not sure when I'll be able to get another chapter up because I'm working about 30 hour weeks right now…I'm so sorry…I'll try to get a chapter up as soon as possible…but I can't promise anything…sryyyy!!!!

* * *

**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: sigh I don't own Twilight. Or any of the extremely wonderful characters…**

* * *

**EPOV**

Isabella Swan or Bella as she corrected everyone. She was definitely different from everyone else at Forks High School. Not only could I not could I not read her mind, but she also acted differently from other people at our school. She was shy, almost delicate in the way she carried herself. I had been keeping track of her movements through the minds of other students. Everyone seemed to be aware of her.

The day passed by extremely slowly. Well slowly for us. We have been through the American high school system too many times for it to be interesting anymore. Lunch finally came, not that we ate, but it seemed like a perfect opportunity to learn more about Bella. She walked into the cafeteria with the ever annoying Jessica.

She seemed to sense our presence and questioned Jessica about us. Of course Jessica would want to gossip about the most scandalous family in Forks. I didn't need Jasper's gift to see the fear on Bella's face when she heard our last name. I looked up only to see her look away with a deep blush covering her face.

_Edward? Is that the new girl?_

Of course they would want to know.

"Yes"

_What's she thinking? Anything about our family?_

"I wouldn't know."

"What are you to talking about?" Took the rest of them long enough to realize we were talking.

"How would you not know?"

"I can't hear her thoughts."

"What??"

"You heard me. I. Can't. Hear. Her. Thoughts."

"I heard you. I just didn't believe you."

"Well I can't."

"I wonder why she's so afraid." Of course Jasper would know what she's feeling.

"Carlisle's probably right. I think she knows something."

We all fell into a comfortable silence until the bell rang. Onto Biology II with Mr. Banner.

* * *

**Okay...so I know it's not much...but it's the best I can do right now..and if you read the AN you'll know why. I'm going to try to write again as soon as possible...but no promises...sry...**


End file.
